


Chiaroscuro [Istantanee di una Fine]

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' la Fine.<br/>Castiel ride, il sangue gli cola sul collo, e aspetta che tutta la creazione gli passi davanti.<br/>Non è questo che succede quando gli uomini muoiono?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro [Istantanee di una Fine]

 

 

Cass era umano.

Cass era fottutamente umano.

O non avrebbe sbavato sangue dalla bocca, non avrebbe avvertito il dolore lancinante.

**_Gli Angeli non percepiscono la sofferenza._ **

**_Gli Angeli non muoiono, si spengono._ **

**_Le ferite non perdono sangue, ma luce._ **

E ciò che rischiava di soffocare Cass, nella sua irrazionale risata, non era un biancore accecante, ma vermiglia, ferrosa e dannatamente umana emoglobina.

 

Cass sperava solo che la stronzata del flusso di ricordi pre-morte fosse solo, appunto, una cazzata.

Perché lui ricordava tutto.

Ricordava ancora tutto.

**_Canta con noi, Castiel, quel pesce è sopravvissuto._ **

**_Canta con noi, Castiel, una nuova stella è nata._ **

**_Canta con noi, Castiel, l’Uomo Giusto è stato trovato._ **

Era tutto scolpito nella sua mente, e forse era proprio questa la sua condanna.

 

Ricordare.

**_C’è un Dio ed è nostro padre._ **

**_C’è un perché ed è la sua volontà._ **

**_C’è un ordine ed è quello da lui stabilito._ **

Gli umani nella loro limitatezza potevano negare, potevano sperare che il male fosse solo male, che non esistesse qualcosa di così infinitamente buono e così infinitamente menefreghista.

 

 

E Cass era lì che stava morendo.

Morendo in quella missione che sapeva fin dall’inizio essere suicida –Dean non aveva ancora imparato a mentirgli con gli occhi- e che avrebbe accettato in ogni caso.

Perché lui era Cass, e Cass quando Dean diceva di andare, in un trionfo di gloria o di dolore, c’era.

_C’era sempre stato, quindi perché saltare l’appuntamento finale._

 

E Cass era a terra –un buco nel petto, gli occhi al cielo- e rideva.

Rideva perché, cazzo, avrebbe dovuto scorrere tutta la creazione e invece.

E invece vedeva solo bosco.

_Un marcio, verdissimo, accogliente bosco._

Non riusciva a smettere di ridere –l’assenzio e le pillole che ruggivano nello stomaco- e il sangue gli colava lungo il collo sudato.

 

**E morì così, Castiel l’ex angelo del Signore.**

_Con gli occhi spalancati al cielo, un buco nel petto e le braccia aperte come l’ombra delle ali di una volta._

****

**E morì così, Cass l’angelo di Dean.**

_Con l’azzurro nello sguardo, il rosso sulle labbra e il verde nella mente._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> A quanto pare non posso non scrivere piccolezze su Cass, ma pace, amo troppo questa puntata (5x04) e questo ‘verse per impedirmi di scriverci sopra.
> 
> Prima di lasciarvi però volevo fare un paio di noticine veloci, veloci.
> 
> 1)Il titolo ha un suo perché. Subito ho pensato a chiamarlo “Chiaroscuro” perché il significato di tale parola in ambito artistico è “un effetto artistico di luce che consiste nel dare risalto alle immagini, tramite la definizione di luce ed ombre sulle superfici dipinte, sovrapponendo, appunto, tonalità "chiare" e "scure".” (cit zia Wiki) cosa che io ho approcciato a Cass, prendendo al posto delle tonalità chiare e scure, i comportamenti angelici e quelli umani. Ahimè, non sono Leonardo da Vinci quindi la cosa mi è un po’ sfuggita di mano, infatti c’è un sottotitolo, ossia “Istantanee di una Fine”. Istantanee perché, scrivendo, mi sono accorta che non avevo filmato la situazione, ma l’avevo fotografata. Avevo solo istantanee, appunto. Di una fine, ovviamente s’intende quella di Cass, ma più in generale la puntata in sé.
> 
> 2)Vedete quegli esteticamente un po’ orrendi blocchi in grassetto+corsivo all’inizio? Bhe, in teoria dovrebbero rappresentare i ricordi di Cass, quelli che gli ronzano nella mente, quelli angelici.
> 
> 3) La cosa degli angeli che perdono luce è una mia riflessione, perché ogni volta che abbiamo visto un angelo ferito seriamente, quindi ferito nella sua grazia, si vedeva luce. Solo luce. Il tramite forse sanguinava, ma la luce era l’angelo, quindi perdendo luce e di conseguenza Grazia, è come se loro perdessero energia, vita. Insomma una lampadina che pian piano riceve sempre meno elettricità. Quindi gli angeli non soffrono, non muoiono, si spengono e basta.
> 
> 4) Il pesce accennato è quello di cui parla Cass nella 6x20 The Man Who Would Be The King, quello che stava per pestare, tanto per intenderci xD
> 
> 5) “Canta con noi, Castiel, l’Uomo Giusto è stato trovato.” Ricordiamoci che, in teoria, a Cass avevano raccontato che Dean, ossia l’Uomo Giusto/Retto/comepreferitetradurre, era cercato per tutto l’Inferno poiché, salvando lui, avrebbero salvato il primo sigillo (anche se sappiamo tutti che era una balla cosmica, comunque.)
> 
> 6)Altra mia interpretazione della puntata. La 5x04 l’abbiamo vista praticamente tutta, almeno la parte nel futuro, dal punto di vista di Dean, non ci è mai stato raccontato cosa fosse successo quando Future!Dean tornò dagli altri dopo aver steso Dean!2009. Io sono del parere che Cass sapesse, sapesse tutto fin dall’inizio, sapesse di essere carne da macello, ma che abbia preferito tacere, perché nonostante avesse perso la speranza, continuava a fidarsi di Dean. Un Cass!2009 non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, lo sappiamo tutti, ma la Decadenza ha il suo peso.
> 
> 7) “Perché lui era Cass, e Cass quando Dean diceva di andare, in un trionfo di gloria o di dolore, c’era.” Questo è solo un evidentissimo rimando a un pezzo della meravigliosa battuta tagliata di quella puntata “If Dean says it’s time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I’m in.”
> 
> 8) Cass vede solo bosco perché il bosco è Dean, e Dean è stata la sua vera vita, perché quella angelica, quella passata alle spalle del mondo, ad osservare, a combattere senza pensare, non era vita. Non dal mio punto di vista, e neanche da quello chiaroscuro tonale.
> 
> 9)Il fatto che il bosco sia marcio, è sempre un riferimento al cambiamento che Dean ha subito durante gli anni, ma che, nonostante tutto, Cass continui a vedere Dean “verdissimo” e che per lui sia comunque “accogliente”, perché alla fine per Cass Dean è sempre stato un riferimento riguardo agli aspetti della vita.
> 
> 10)Gli ultimi due pezzettini, le ultime due istantanee, sono il chiaroscuro più forte. La fine vista da un punto di vista angelico: solo un corpo morto scomposto e la malinconia di ciò che era (le braccia-ali), e il punto di vista umano: colori, colori, colori. Perché per noi umani i colori sono fondamentali, importanti e belli. Non credo che un Angelo, inteso in SPN ovviamente, potrebbe mai capire la bellezza dei colori, a parte Cass. E infatti si vede l’azzurro nei suoi occhi, che è il cielo, il suo spirito rimasto in un certo senso sempre intatto, sempre fedele, poi c’è il rosso sulle labbra che io non intendo molto come peccato ma più come passione, sentimenti, perché gli umani sono sentimenti, sono passioni trascinanti. E infine c’è di nuovo il verde. E il verde vuol dire bosco, vuol dire Dean, vuol dire in molti casi pace e speranza, ma qui io vedo dedizione.
> 
> E, niente, tutto ‘sta roba semplicemente perché io volevo scrivere di Cass che moriva a occhi aperti.


End file.
